


there's a first time for everything

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars- All media types
Genre: Fingering, M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Male Character, han is confident and loving, luke is nervous, trans!luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5942857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgin!Luke is a little nervous to let Han touch him intimately. (Set basically right after ANH.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	there's a first time for everything

**Author's Note:**

> ah, yes, another trans!luke fic from abby. there's not enough skysolo smut with trans!luke so here i am, adding to the sin. kudos & comments are much appreciated, as i'm sure you know. :)

For the past week, every time Han would trail his hand down farther than Luke’s belly button, the boy would softly push his hand away and apologize. Han knows that it's because Luke’s afraid that Han will freak out or something, like he's never seen a damned vagina before. The whole thing baffles him, but he never pushes, always respects Luke’s boundaries. And besides, he can still get Luke off pretty well without actually touching him. 

Finally, a few days later, Han tries again. Luke pushes him away again, but Han sighs and looks him in the face. 

“Luke. Stop. What's wrong?” 

“I just don't want you to be uncomfortable because I-” 

“Trust me, I won't be.” 

Luke blushes and looks away from the older man. “I’m also- I never, well, I’m-” he takes a deep breath. “I’m a virgin.” 

“Baby, that's okay. But you're never gonna get experience if you don't let me touch you, okay?” 

The younger man thinks for a moment, obviously nervous, but he relents. “Okay.” 

Han smiles and slides down in between Luke’s thighs. “That's my boy,” he praises, sliding the pajama pants and underwear off of his boyfriend’s slender hips and down his legs. He places kisses all over the inside of Luke’s legs, inching closer and closer to his center. “Relax, baby, you gotta relax or none of this will feel good.” 

The younger takes a few shaky breaths to calm himself. “Okay, I’m good, I promise,” he says, laying his head down onto a pillow. Han looks at him for a second before licking a long stripe from Luke’s slit to the tip of his clit. His hips jerk involuntarily. “Oh,” Luke laughs. “That- that felt really good.” 

“Just wait, kid,” Han says. “It’s gonna get a lot better.” He punctuates his statement by wrapping his lips around Luke’s clit and sucking just a little. At the same time, one of his fingers comes up and runs up and down his slit, the very tip pushing inside his hole. Luke lets out a small whimper and cants his hips, forcing the finger inside just a little farther. “You’re eager, huh?” Han laughs against him, the vibrations and the air coming from his mouth driving Luke crazy. 

Luke whimpers again, louder this time, and Han puts his finger all the way in. The stretch is new to Luke, but it's not bad at all. In fact, it's actually pretty nice, especially with the way Han’s lips and tongue are ravaging his clit. When Han moves the finger a little, Luke moans. Han takes this as a cue to keep going and moves his finger faster, curling it certain ways and making Luke’s sounds increase in volume and frequency. 

By the time Han thinks that Luke’s ready for a second finger, Luke is whining and rolling his hips against Han’s hand. Han moves his mouth back from Luke’s clit and Luke nearly cries, stopping when a finger from Han’s free hand comes up to rub against it. “All right, Luke, this might be a little uncomfortable at first, but I promise it'll feel good.” He starts working in the second finger, pausing every few centimeters to make sure Luke isn't hurting. When he gets both of his fingers in all the way, Luke is sweaty and red and trying so hard to stay still. 

“Hey, this is good, kid. You're making good progress.” 

“Please. Move them.” 

Han laughs. “Alright.” And he moves them slowly, pulling them almost all the way out and pushing them back in. He takes the thumb of that same hand and presses it against the boy’s clit, freeing his other hand so he can stroke Luke’s hip lovingly. Luke gasps and squirms, loving every second of it. Han keeps up a steady pace, watching the boy fall apart in front of him. 

“Han, please, I’m so close,” Luke whines, bucking his hips harshly. Han starts thrusting his fingers faster, curling them in a certain way. He also returns his mouth to Luke’s clit, sucking on it and flicking it with his tongue. The boy tangles one of his hands in Han’s hair and he moans over and over, each one higher in pitch than the one before. 

A few more thrusts of Han’s fingers and Luke’s coming, letting out the prettiest whimpers and clenching around Han’s hand. The older man works him through it, only pulling his fingers out when Luke tugs his head back. He looks beautiful, his face flushed and his hair fanned out around him. Han crawls over him, placing a kiss on his lips. The kiss seems to give Luke a little more energy, and the boy flips them, sliding down to mirror the position Han was in just moments ago. 

Luke smirks darkly, unbuttoning Han’s pants. “Your turn.”


End file.
